Buena Elección
by Isabella Pattinson Masen
Summary: El amor no es algo temporero, el amor es algo que dura para siempre si amas verdaderamente. El amor tiene altos y bajos, a veces hay que sacrificarse demasiado para poder ser feliz con la persona que amas.¿Podran Emmett y Rosalie derrivar todas las barreras que se cruzan en su destino para que no sean felices? ¿Podran olvidar el pasado, podran hacer que los fantasmas del pasado?


**Declamet: Los personjes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Comentario de la autora: Este es mi segundo One-shots...¡espero que les guste!. **

**Buena elección...**

Creado Por: Isabella Pattinson

El amor no es algo temporero, el amor es algo que dura para siempre si amas verdaderamente. El amor tiene altos y bajos, a veces hay que sacrificarse demasiado para poder ser feliz con la persona que amas...¿Podran Emmett y Rosalie derrivar todas las barreras que se cruzan en su destino para que no sean felices? ¿Podran olvidar el pasado, podran hacer que los fantasmas del pasado se vayan?

Narrador Omnisciente:

Emmett estaba en su lugar preferido, el lugar en que la conoció a...ella. Ella que en el momento que la vió le hizo perder todos sus pensamientos, ella que hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente tan solo con verla, ella que lo hechizó completamente. Emmett estaba sentado a la orilla del mar, en la playa Chilena en la cuidad de Viña del mar de Chile. Aun recuerda como la conoció...

Emmett estaba en esa playa celebrando la despedida de soltera de su amigo Jasper Witllok, con él se hayaba su amigo a punto de casarce y su amigo Edward Cullen, un soltero codiciado y por el cual miles de mujeres babeaban pero él no tomaba en cuenta. Emmett y sus amigos estaban tomando sol tumbados en la arena clara, las suaves olas del Oceáno Pacífico resonaban en todo el lugar. Los gritos de los niños y niñas jugando se sentian en todas partes, el sol estaba en su punto perfecto y los pajaros de la playa cantaban al compás de las olas. Emmett estaba contento por su amigo Jasper pero una parte de él se entristecia pues Jasper ya no sería tan libre como para acompañarlos a él y a Edward en sus travesuras o ya no podra ir a sus aventuras en otros paises, o no va a estar allí en su departamento de soltero siendo siempre el responsable del trio y el que siempre de entrarlos en razón, pero Emmett sabia que lo mejor era que Jasper se casará ya que estaba seguro que su amigo sería muy feliz con Alice Brandon, la novia de Jasper que es efusiva, compra adicta e hiperactiva, pues se notaba a leguas que se querian muchisimo. Edward, en su parte estaba muy contento por su amigo, lo unico que queria era la felicidad de Jasper y le daseaba lo mejor junto con Alice. Jasper en su parte estaba pensando en su hermosa novia de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes, de estatura baja y con esos hermosos labios color carmesí que lo volvía loco, lo unico que Jasper queria era dejar atrás su vida de soltero y vivir para siempre al lado de su amada.

_¡Ay como quisiera ver a Alice en este momento!_exclamó Jasper ese día en la playa extrañando a horrores a su prometida. Emmett lo miró como si estuviera loco, él pensaba que su amigo deberia disfrutar al maximo su despedida de soltero y que Jasper no debía acordarse de su prometida. Edward rió pensando que la cara de su grandote amigo no tenia precio.

_Solo han pasado dos días, Jazz_le recordó Edward a Jasper amablemente. Jasper pensó que eso solo le faltaba para extrañar a su amor.

_Ya los quiero ver a ustedes dos, ya quiero ver, mis queridos amigos, cuando llegue a sus vidas las unicas mujeres que los amarren, las mujeres que ustedes amaran con su vida y ahí me entenderan como uno puede extrañar a la persona que ama_les dijo Jasper a sus amigos enfadado. Emmett y Edward soltaron unas carcajadas diciendo que jamas habrá una mujer en el mundo que los amarraria pues ellos serian solteros para siempre. Que poco le duró a Emmett esas palabras pues cuando fue a buscar un trago para él y sus amigos, una hermosa mujer de ojos celestes, cabellos dorados que brillaban a la luz del sol, unos hermosos labios carnosos bien rojos por la pintura, con un cuerpo de modelo y medidas perfectas, con unas piernas perfectas y largas y con unas perfectas curvas, esa mujer estaba atendiendo el local de tragos y cuando Emmett la vió pensó que estaba muerto pues tenía al frente al angél mas bello de todo el cielo y pues se habia caído de allí.

Rosalie era el nombre de esa muchacha, Rosalie era una mujer de veinteitres años de edad, era una hija de un matrimonio humilde y por eso trabajaba para pagar ella sus estudios pues no queria que sus pobres padres pagen sus estudios, ella estudiaba modelaje. Rosalie en cuanto vió a Emmett pensó que era el hombre más hermoso y sexy que habia visto en su vida, pues Emmett andaba con su bañador que dejaba ver sus fuertes y masculinas piernas, tambien estaba sin camisa y Rosalie podia ver su bien tornado y muy trabajado pecho. Ella inmediatamente se acercó a él con la intención de atenderlo y conocerlo, habia quedado hipnotizada y queria saber como se llamaba ese guapo hombre que tenia tan cerca y que le llamaba tanto la atención.

Emmett se sintió en el cielo mismo al escuchar la voz de ese angel rubio caído del cielo, su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho y él tontamente pensó que alomejor estaba enfermo y que tenia que ir al medico.

_Hola, ¿desea que le ayude en algo?_preguntó Rosalie con una sensual voz y coqueteandole a Emmett, ella pensó que alomejor podia conquistarlo y que lo intentaría al menos. Emmett, por su parte, se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar su voz y su corazón se removió violentamente. Emmett despues de hacer el pedido la invitó a salir con la esperanza de que ella aceptara, por que si no lo hacia su corazón se iba a quebrantar irremediablemente. Rosalie al escuchar que Emmett la invitaba a salir, pues ellos ya se habian presentado, se alegró muchisimo y su corazón latió con fuerza, ella pensó que como era posible que esas reacciones con alguien que recien conocía pero acepto de igual forma y entonces los dos quedaron en que iban a salir ese dia en la noche.

Unos suaves pasos en la arena hicieron salir del pequeño Flash Black a Emmett, movió su cabeza hacia a un lado y se dió cuenta de que su amigo Edward venia caminando hacia a él, Emmett le sonrió a su amigo y Edward le devolvio la sonrisa. Su amigo se sentó a su lado y le paso un brazos por los hombros en ademan de simpatia, Emmett le gustó ese gesto de su amigo pues se sintió bien. Edward sabía de la situación de su amigo, él sabia que Emmett se habia enamorado mucho de Rosalie y sabia que su amigo sufria día a día por que no tenia a la mujer que ama a su lado. Edward tratando de sacar a su amigo de esa melancolia lo invitó a ir a una pequeña discoteca para salir un rato a despejarse, Emmett se negó amigablemente pues sabia que su amigo lo invitaba para despejar su mente pero sabia que no podia ir, porque su amigo iba a salir con Bella Swan la mujer que Edward estaba enamorado. Edward conició a Bella en un viaje aventurero a Paris, conoció a Bella por que ella habia estado apunto de ser atropellada por una camioneta y Edward la habia salvado, entonces cuando Edward vió a aquella mujer de pelo castaño, ojos marron chocolate y labios carnosos con un cuerpo de suaves curvas, él pensó que esa mujer le habia robado el corazón y Bella al verlo a él con su pelo rebelde de color cobrizo, ese perfecto rostro y esos labios delgados y hermosos pensó que habia muerto y estaba en el paraiso, desde ahí nunca más se separaron aunque tuvieron que derrumbar miles de barreras en su camino para poder ser felices y ahora los dos estan muy enamorados, por eso Emmett no queria ser maltercio. Asi que prefirió no ir y se quedó en la playa pensando en su unico amor.

Dos meses despues de aquella tarde en que Emmett estaba en la playa Chilena con su amigo Edward, al otro lado del mundo estaba Rosalie Hale, sacandose fotografias para algunas revistas pues su sueño de ser modelo se habia cumplido, pero aun asi ella no era feliz. La mente de Rosalie y su corazón estaban con Emmett Marckarty, ese hombre que desde que lo conoció le robo el corazón, ese hombre que tambien tanto daño le ha hecho. Rosalie luego de la sesión de fotografias, fue a su casa y se dió una rapida ducha, recordando como todo su amor, su noviazgo con Emmett habia terminado, ella echaba de menos a sus amigas Alice y Bella pues las conoció al año de ser novia de Emmett y Edward ya llevaba con Bella seis meses de relación y Jasper llevaba un año y medio casado con Alice de casados. Rosalie extrañaba las bromas, los chistes y la sensación de tener hermanos porque echaba de menos a Edward y a Jasper mientras que tambien lo echaba de menos a él. Su noviazgo con Emmett habia terminado por su diferencia de estatus social, porque Emmett era en ese entonces dueño de una empresa multimillonaria y Rosalie solo era en ese entonces una joven que trabajaba en el KFC, los padres de Emmett jamas aceptaron el noviazgo de su hijo con alguien del estatus de Rosalie y esta se sintió dolida, en ese momento se dió cuenta de que jamas podrian ser como su novio, jamas podrian llegar a hacer alguien tan importante en la vida, le dolió mucho tomar esa desición pero decidió terminar con Emmett porque segun ella él se merecia algo mejor que ella.

Desde ese entonces la vida de los dos ha cambiado muchisimo, Rosalie pudo cumplir su sueño de ser modelo mientras que Emmett despues de peliar fuertemente con sus padres renunció a la empresa y ahora trabajaba junto con Edward en la empresa del padre de su amigo, Carlisle Cullen. Los sollozos se abrieron pasos en Rosalie, mientras que esta recordaba su termino con Emmett, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro mientras que ella sentia el peor dolor del mundo, en ese momento ella preferia estar muerta que sentir el dolor de estar lejos de su amado. Al otro día Rosalie recibio la noticia de que estaba libre, que no tendria que trabajar más por unos meses y que podia irse donde quisiera, que cuando necesitaran que trabajara la llamaria, en ese momento el corazón de Rosalie latió con fuera considerando una idea que se le empesaba a cruzar por la cabeza.

Dos semanas despues de lo de Rosalie, Emmett estaba nuevamente en esa playa que tanto le habia traido recuerdos, en esa playa que tanto queria, donde conoció el amor y en donde mismo Rosalie Hale habia terminado con él. Emmett jamas, despues de Rosalie, volvió a tener una novia pues siempre ha amado a la rubia, mientras que Rosalie despues del noviazgo con Emmett tampoco ha estado con otro hombre.

Mientras que Emmett estaba recordando en esa playa, Rosalie estaba en un avión pensando en su plan, ahora no le importaba que Emmett tuviera un estatus social diferente a ella, no le importaba tampoco que los padres de su amado no la quisieran, lo unico que queria es verlo a él e implorarle su perdon, saber si él la seguia amando y decirle que ella aun lo amaba, luego cuando porfin estuvo en la cuidad Chilena de Viña del mar, donde conoció a su amado (N/A:chicas porsia ellos son de Estados Unidos solo que en la despedida de soltero de Jasper decidieron ir a Chile) corrió y corrió sin parar a la playa donde todo acurrio.

Emmett estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que un sobresalto lo recogió cuando sintió que alguien se arroja a sus brazos, esa persona era Rosalie que al verlo a él no le importó nada y se arojó a sus brazos. Los dos se miraron si poder creer que estaban en los brazos del otro, sus corazones estaba latiendo fuertemente, sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor. Emmett sin importarle nada, la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella y se dió cuenta de que ella tambien lo amaba por la forma en que Rosalie le devolvió el beso, se sintió el hombre más feliz al ser amado por su amado y no pude evitar estrecharla en sus brazos mientras que los dos se susurraban palabras de amor con unos: "Te Amo y siempre lo he hecho". Mientras que Rosalie estaba en los brazos pensó que no se habia equivocado, que la elección de volver con Emmett habia sido una muy BUENA ELECIÓN.


End file.
